Anti-noise barriers have long been commonly known used for circumscribing certain areas or delimiting street and/or train sections in order to protect built-up areas from the noise impact due to the continuous transit of vehicles or trains.
It is known that the barrier is therefore erected on an appropriate supporting foundation along the pre-chosen section of installation.
The background art comprises a first realization phase of the foundation through the insertion on the ground of piles of a length of even up to ten metres. Subsequently, a second completion phase of the foundation involves the realization of a formwork in loco arranged on top of the piles in such a way as to be able to realize a concrete casting for the formation of a thick plinth that leans on such piles. The laying underground depth of the piles is such that the formwork, which leans on them, results to be underground as well so as to find itself substantially at ground level. In accordance with such a realization solution, the heads of the piles therefore result dipped directly in the concrete of the plinth once hardened.
Subsequently, once the complex operation of arrangement of the foundation is completed, a third phase is comprised of connection of the structural posts to the foundation through plates and log bolts. Last, the fourth phase involves the connection of the anti-noise panels to the posts so as to complete the barrier.
Structurally, such a technical solution is not advantageous since it requires four phases of elaboration of which the first two are surely very complex and laborious because they refer to the realization of the foundation. In that sense, it is clear that the background art of realization implies long times of building yard and high costs.
Moreover, both in accordance with the background art described and also in accordance with other eventual alternative techniques, it is always necessary anyway to foresee a phase of connection of the foundation to the supporting structural elements of the barrier, that is the posts to which the panels are connected.
As it is well known, the connection of two elements not only renders always longer and more complex the assembly operation but also increases the production costs since it is necessary to count with an appropriate connection carpentry. It is also clear that the said elements arranged for the connection between two structural elements (in that case foundation and post) further introduce a high structural criticality since they must be dimensioned appropriately. In addition, such connections present criticality as to the alignments and the verticality of the post with respect to the foundation to such point as to need to foresee tolerances to correct eventual maladjustments in the assembly phase.